


Check

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Airports, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, First Meetings, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey and Mandy are going on a trip. Ian is a TSA agent that finds some interesting items on Mickey and in his suitcase.





	Check

**Author's Note:**

> Just added every tag I could think of to cover my bases. Read it for what it is, which is just porn with plot.

Mickey groaned as he saw the line for security. He was glad he and Mandy decided to get to the airport two hours before their flight, but they still had to spend a good chunk of that spare time having their whole lives checked like they were criminals. It was even stupider that Mandy had somehow gotten pre-check and he had not.

“Sorry!” She said, as the lines split; looking not at all sorry as her line moved faster.

Mickey muttered to himself and tried to keep his cool. He was tired from staying up packing and he just wanted to get a breakfast sandwich and sleep on the plane. It wasn’t often that he and his sister took trips, but a promotion for her was cause for a celebration mini-vacation. He was surprised she’d asked him to go, since he mostly hated traveling, but he was glad he said yes. Now all that was stopping him from getting to their destination was the TSA agent yelling at him to remove his shoes and place everything but what was attached to him at birth up on the conveyor belt in crates. Everyone was steadily being herded along like cattle, following orders like sheep and being stubborn as mules in their heads. One lady had the audacity to question why her three year old had to walk through the metal-detector by himself. Mickey made himself chuckle imagining the kid packing contraband in his diaper like Tommy Pickles. Finally it was his turn for the humiliation, after hoisting his suitcase and shedding all necessary garments.

“Please step into the chamber, sir, and put your feet on the yellow dots. Hands go up like the picture,” another agent said loudly and clearly for probably the millionth time that hour alone.

Mickey stepped into the futuristic, high tech detector that looked like it could beam him up to the Enterprise. He froze in prone position, all too familiar with the pose from his delinquent days, and waited the three seconds that would determine if he needed to fight someone to get on his plane. He’d lost sight of Mandy ages ago. There’s a beep and then the chamber opens.

“Step out, please. Anything in your pockets, sir?” The agents tag says, Ian. He’s tall and lean with bright red hair and green eyes. He looks like he’s been doing this long enough for the power-trip to wear off. He’s kind of cute in a, never going to see him again anyway, kind of way.

Mickey tries to think if he has anything in his pockets. The answer should be no, but he hesitates long enough for the agent to give him a look and pull him off to the side. Mickey sighs. The guy is pretty hot but there’s nothing sexy about the security check line. Anywhere else and Mickey might enjoy the attention, but right now he’s hungry and tired and irritated this is taking too long.

Nevertheless, he feels his dick stir a little when he feels Ian’s long fingers and big hands sliding over his body. He’s had a ton of police pat-downs, but none of them had ever made him nervous or hot. The hands cup his butt on their way down to his thighs and he can’t help but squirm a little. His breath hitches and he tries to hide it with a cough. Ian moves to his front and Mickey’s afraid of what he’ll find. Their eyes meet and seem to lock for a moment, as he checks his torso and hips. Mickey knows there’s a hint of his erection bulging out and it makes Ian visibly hesitate a second. He looks up and flushes, then moves to check his legs. Mickey had worn some cargo shorts to be comfortable and efficient, but he regrets it when Ian finds a packet of lube in one pocket.

“Fuck.” Mickey bites his lip when Ian shows it to him.

“Next time empty all your pockets, sir.” Ian hands it back to him then leads him over to the conveyor belt. He hadn’t seen his bag go through but now he noticed it being held by another agent.

“This your bag?” Ian turns to him.  
Mickey nods. Now what? “Something wrong?”

Ian takes his bag and sets it on a counter off to the side. “We need to take a look inside.” Ian waits, though, probably needing some kind of express permission. Mickey shrugs then nods.  
He’d packed light since they were only going for two days. He couldn’t think of anything he might have put in his suitcase that would be cause for…

Ian pulls a bottle of lube out of the zipper pocket and shows him, a small amused smirk on his face. “Only three ounces or less is allowed, sir.”

Mickey is dumbstruck. He knows he definitely did not pack that or the box of condoms now visible to Ian and people passing by. His face goes red and he swallows hard. Ian is looking at him as if he expects an explanation, and Mickey feels like he should explain that he’s not some perverted sex-fiend. The condoms and lube could be for him to use on a woman. There’s no way those things indicate he’s gay.

Except for the dildo being pulled out of his suitcase. That definitely doesn’t leave anything to question.

“Fucking Mandy!” He gritted, realizing now why she had been eager for him to tag along. She’d been trying to get him laid for a month and now she’d gone and put all this shit in his bag. He was going to kill her when he found her.  
Ian was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Mickey scratched at the back of his neck and bit his lip. What the hell was he supposed to say? He watched as Ian put the dildo back in and closed his case. He held onto the lube, though, as he whispered something to another agent.

“Follow me, sir. We’re going to need to do another search,” Ian informs him.

“What the fuck? Why? Just take the lube, the rest is none of your fucking business!” Mickey protests. This has taken longer than he wanted and it was all his sister’s fault. “C’mon, man, give me a break. I’m just trying to get on my plane. I’m not trying to blow the fucker up.” Mickey realized that was the absolute wrong thing to say in the moment and promptly shut his mouth before he made things worse. He was taken through a door and down a hall, then into a room. Ian closed the door and locked it.

“Isn’t there usually another agent here?” Mickey asks.

Ian turns to him with a smile. “You make a habit of getting searched by TSA?”

Mickey shakes his head. “You hear stories. News.”

Ian nods but doesn’t say anything else. “Am I going to find anything else interesting in here?”

“Interesting?” Mickey cocks his eyebrow.

“Not everyday a man gets a boner getting pat down and has tons of lube on his person,” Ian points out.

Mickey scoffs. “It wasn’t tons. It was a normal amount of lube.”

Ian holds up the dildo. “Do you use this?”

Mickey’s eyes go wide and he chokes. Up to this point he hadn’t caught onto what Ian was trying to do. Maybe he was just trying to further humiliate him, in which case there’d be a hefty lawsuit, but now he almost seemed playfully intrigued. It was sort of cocky and dominating. It made Mickey’s legs kind of weak. He licked his lips.

“I don’t have to answer that,” he says, voice a bit shaky. Ian is looking at the bottle of lube now.

“Technically I can give this back to you if it’s down to three ounces,” Ian says slowly and clearly. He looks back up at Mickey. “Are you hiding anything else, Mickey?”

Mickey is surprised again to hear Ian say his name, but it’s on his suitcase tags. Still, it makes him shiver the way Ian says it. His voice is deeper and his hand goes down to adjust himself in his uniform pants. Mickey’s heart speeds up. He shakes his head.

“I’ll have to do a full search, Mickey.” Again, Ian waits for some kind of consent, and again Mickey gives it. His erection is back and he’s forgotten about his sister and his flight, as Ian approaches him. “I’m going to remove your clothes, then you’re going to bend over this table and spread your legs for me,” he instructs.

“O-okay,” Mickey breathes. Ian takes off his shirt and runs his hands along his arms and shoulders. Then he takes off his shorts and socks, leaving him naked but for his gold chain. Mickey shivers from his touch more than from the cold room. He sighs when Ian bends him over so his hands are flat on the table and nudges his feet apart. Ian slides his hands up his legs and between his sensitive thighs, then cups and spreads his ass cheeks. Mickey lets out a whine and he feels Ian chuckled warmly against his skin.

“You’re a needy bottom, aren’t you? Bet this ass is greedy too,” Ian says, spreading him wider and licking up Mickey’s crack.

“Oh fuck!” Mickey shuts his eyes and pants, feeling Ian lick him again and again. He pushes back on his tongue and gasps when he smacks his ass.

“Fuck, you’re pretty like this. I mean, I thought so just seeing you, but now…damn.” Ian moves away and Mickey looks back at him, following him with his eyes.

“You were watching me?” Mickey asks. He wishes Ian would come back and touch him again, rim him, do something.

Ian nods, blushing a bit. He pours the lube onto his gloved fingers and finally comes back to Mickey. “I’m a suckered for blue eyes and a nice ass.”

Mickey snorts, blushing too. “So you do this a lot?”

Ian gets on his knees and rubs at Mickey’s hole, getting it slick with lube. Mickey keens and drops to his elbows when Ian finally pushes in with one finger.

“Fuck..fuck, holy shit!” Mickey hangs his head and breathes through his mouth, as Ian immediately starts fucking him with his finger. He’s not even pretending to still be looking for something, although he seems to be on a different search now. He crooks his finger at different angles until he eventually finds the right bundle of nerves to have Mickey’s legs shaking. “Oh my God, right there…yeah, right there, Ian!”

Ian groans, pulling his finger out and adding another with more lube. “Mh, so hot, Mickey.”

Mickey hears Ian open his belt and zipper. He looks between his legs and sees him pull out his big cock and stroke it a few times. Mickey moans just imagining being filled up by it instead of Ian’s fingers, although they feel amazing. “More…more,” he begs, not even a little ashamed. Ian curses and adds a third finger, twisting them in and out of Mickey until he’s writhing on the table. “Ian, please!”

“I got you. Don’t worry…gonna give you this dick so good,” Ian soothes, standing and pressing kisses to Mickey’s neck and back. Mickey turns his head and catches his lips, kissing him hard. It surprises Ian but then he’s kissing him back eagerly. He pulls away and quickly takes his gloves off. He takes one of the condoms from the box and rolls it on. He pours more lube onto his dick and onto Mickey’s hole then lines up. The bottle was now just a little over half full and within the bogus guidelines set. But Mickey couldn’t care less, he just wanted Ian in him. He reached for him and Ian pushed forward, inching inside of Mickey easily with how wet and open he was. Even with the foreplay, Mickey was tight and Ian’s dick was stretching him so good.

“Oh fuck yeah,” he panted, arching his back and pushing back against Ian’s first thrusts. Ian picked up the pace and started pounding into him, making his whole body shift forward.

“Take my dick so well, Mickey…shit, fuck!” Ian kept going, slamming in and gripping his hips tighter than he had during the initial pat down. He pushed in deep, grinding against Mickey’s ass and finding his prostate again. He reached around and fisted Mickey’s dick, jerk ingredients him with a slick hand. He kissed and sucked his neck. “Feel so good, Mickey. So tight, so pretty…gonna make me come.”

Mickey’s head fell back against Ian’s shoulder and he moaned loudly, thrusting into Ian’s hand and back onto his dick. For a brief second he thought about cameras and two-way mirrors and all the government protocols they were breaking, but then he was coming hard in Ian’s hand and on the table; his ass clenching with his orgasm. “Oh!”

“Yeah, that’s it. God, that was hot. I’m close…” Ian said into his ear before leaning back up and thrusting again. Mickey was sensitive now, but he wanted Ian to come so he rolled his hips and arched so he could get a better angle. Ian’s movements became erratic and then he thrust in one more time before spilling into the condom. “Yeah!”

Mickey wishes he could’ve seen Ian’s face as he came, but he feels so satisfied he doesn’t care. Ian collapses onto his back and Mickey turns his head for another kiss. It’s slow with their tongues pushing back and forth between their mouths. Ian pulls out and chucks the condom in the trash. Mickey turns around and starts dressing. There’s a pleasant ache in his ass and muscles that he’s sure to feel the next day. He craves even more now for food and a nap. Ian fixes his clothes then puts the lube back in Mickey’s suitcase. He pulls out a string of anal beads that Mickey had actually forgotten he packed himself.

“When’s your flight?” Ian asks, eyeing the beads then looking at Mickey hopefully.

Mickey looks at the clock in the room and curses. “Fucking thirty minutes! It’s boarding now, how the fuck did that happen?” Mickey panics, frantically stuffing everything away and shoving his feet into his shoes.

“Shit! Follow me.” Ian takes his hand and leads him out of the room and down some other hallways. He takes his ticket and reads it, determining where to go next. As much as they’re both disappointed they don’t have time to explore whatever the hell just happened, the urgency is real and Mickey hopes he doesn’t miss his plane. Although, part of him would be okay getting stuck at the airport with Ian, who looks a little guilty but official as he moves through the airport with authority. When they get to Mickey’s gate, they’re calling final boarding. The agent Ian had whispered to before is there and she looks scolding but relieved. She gives Ian a look and Ian grins like an asshole.

“Sorry!” Ian pushes Mickey forward, handing the girl his ticket so she can scan it. “Go, hurry!” He says to Mickey. 

Mickey hesitates, not sure he even wants to get on the plane now. He looks at Ian and wants to kiss him, but he knows they’re in public now. Ian is back in professional mode and doesn’t really look at him like he had been in the room.

“Enjoy your flight, sir,” he says.

Mickey nods and turns to walk down the gangway. He looks back and sees Ian grinning, holding his suitcase tags in his hand. Mickey rolls his eyes but his stomach flips. He likes Ian. A lot.  
They close the plane door behind him and he finds his seat next to Mandy.

“What the hell happened to you? What took so long, asshole!”

Mickey settles in, as the plane begins moving to the runway for takeoff. “Thanks for the lube,” he says.

Mandy’s eyes go wide and she giggles guiltily. “Oh shit, Mick. I’m sorry.”

Mickey shakes his head. “Nah, it…uh, came in handy.” He lifts his eyebrows and grins.

Her eyes get bigger and she covers her mouth in shock. “Oh my God! You nasty!”

Mickey laughs and rests his head down back against the seat. His ass hurts in a good way, but he’s glad the flight isn’t long. His stomach growls, though, and there’s no way he’s paying for shitty airline food. He closes his eyes before takeoff and is asleep before they get in the air. He doesn’t realize until he’s being woken up by a stewardess giving him a first class breakfast meal. Mickey accepts it happily and digs in.

“How the hell did you get that?” Mandy asks, glaring at him. “Did you fuck the pilot or something?”

Mickey snorts. “No. It was just a TSA guy.”

Mandy sniffs and eats her bag of pretzels. “Just some guy, huh? How come you’re blushing then?” She teases knowingly.

Mickey flips her off because she’s right. He can’t stop thinking about Ian and he hopes Ian is thinking about him too.

"Thanks for the trip, Mandy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't get my lotion taken away going to Chicago, but got it taken trying to come back home :/ they took my dad's razors and shave/face scrub....what does tsa do with all of it??!! Also, why do they need to know how old is am before I go through the metal detector? So many questions....
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the sex, though :D


End file.
